


A Short Story About the End of the World.

by NicktheMoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote to vent about some bad feelings.





	A Short Story About the End of the World.

There’s only a few hours left until Earth is hit by an asteroid. It’s almost certain that the human race will not survive impact, let alone the shifts to Earth’s ecosystems and atmosphere.The news has spread all over the world, by radio, television, the internet and word of mouth.

The streets are full of angry, lost people. They had so much left to give or had given so much for naught. Glass smashed, shops and businesses looted, blood spilled. Lashing out at whatever they can hurt and take to distract themselves from the incoming end.

Some people pray. They go to worship with their brothers and sisters in faith. The fearful and the hopeful pray for the asteroid to be halted, for Earth to be spared. The realists and the peaceful pray for forgiveness and for the love of the cosmos to engulf them in death.

In homes, families gather to be with the ones they love. They huddle like animals sheltering from a storm. Some cook, old comfort foods and traditional dishes. While some are silent others talk, sharing joyful and tearful memories and telling secrets that once mattered.

Friends flock together. Holding each other tight, doing what they usually would when they gathered for normality or trying to prepare each other for what’s coming. Trying to reassure and comfort each other. For some, this is their family.

There are people who have no-one. They have no-one to turn to as the clock ticks away, chipping away time. They touch old pictures and hold ghosts to their hearts. The ghosts are not warm. They cannot wrap comforting arms around the lonely.

The truly hopeless can’t stand the waiting. How long will to take to die when it hits? How painful will it be? They don’t want to linger in pain. They want control of this, some sort of say in this unfair situation. They can’t just wait for death and so, they decide not to.

Those that are separated by land and water still try to find a way. Phone calls and instant messengers let them reach each other. It’s not enough but it’s what they have and they will desperately take it. Some can joke that they will meet but most mourn that they never did.

_“Ako ay galit-”  
“We never saw eye to eye-”  
“Nisam to znači kada se-”  
“Je suis tellement désolé-”  
“괜찮아 -”  
“Это нормально-”  
“Am dragoste-”_

As the asteroid rams into Earth, shockwaves reverberate over the globe. Oceans are up-heaved and tectonic plates crack. Dust and dirt is thrown into the air, creating a fog that blocks out the sun.

Earth continues it’s orbit around the sun as the moon spins around it. The stars watch on silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Languages used in italics are Filipino, English, Croatian, French, Korean, Russian and Romanian.


End file.
